Sharing
by marshmallowpandaxox
Summary: "Clint Barton belonged 100% to Natasha Romanoff. And she was not willing to share him." A Clintasha fic about the one time this rule didn't stand. A bit of fluff and Clintasha family.


**Sharing - Clintasha**

Clint Barton belonged 100% to Natasha Romanoff. And she was not willing to share him.

There had been a new recruit many years ago who had flirted with Clint and she had a lovely 4 hours and 17 minutes at S.H.I.E.L.D before leaving with 2 broken ribs, a fractured ankle, a black eye and a bloody lip courtesy of Natasha.

Since then no-one had so much as breathed too close to Clint, everyone was too sensible to evoke to wrath of Natasha, especially when it involved her boyfriend.

And even now years after, Clint still belonged to Natasha.

Natasha sighed as she closed the door of the apartment behind her. This mission had been fairly quick considering she had just essentially stopped a smuggling ring. All it had taken was a little flirting and for her to whip out a gun before one of the members were babbling away all of their secrets. Piece of cake.

But now she was tired, her feet were sore and all she wanted to do was curl up in bed next her husband. Even now it was weird for her to say that. _Husband. _It sounded so odd, Natasha Romanoff with a husband. But then it was Clint and it didn't matter what title he was given because he was still 100% completely and utterly _her _Clint.

She slipped off her high heels, leaving them in the hall because she was too tired to bother to move them right now, and padded into the lounge. The TV was humming quietly away even though no-one was watching it and normally this would have annoyed Natasha but instead her attention was focused on the sofa.

Clint was slumped in the middle of it, one arm wrapped protectively around a figure next to him. Natasha smiled softly. It was weird to say she had a child, but at the same time it was the most natural thing ever. She had never actually _had _a child though to be fair, there was no way the supervillians of the world would just hold off for a year while she got pregnant and had a child, so they had adopted.

Brianna had been 8 when she had joined S.H.I.E.L.D. after her father, a government scientist, had been killed in a terrorist plan. She had been tiny when Natasha had first met her, so shy she could barely even talk to Fury about what had happened. Natasha wasn't sure how the transition had happened between her being Brianna's mentor, to being her friend, to adopting her, but she wouldn't change it for the world.

She was older now, coming up 15. Natasha knew a thousand ways to kill someone with her bare hands but Brianna knew a thousand ways to kill someone without them even knowing she existed in the first place. She was clever, sarcastic and utterly deadly but right now fast asleep, curled into her father's side.

Of course everything was so different now, but Clint had somehow stayed nearly exactly the same. There were grey hairs among the browny-blonde and wrinkles were beginning to show under his eyes but he was still as gorgeous as the first time Natasha had met him.

Part of Natasha, the motherly side that had developed over the last few years, was screaming that she should wake them up and send them off to a proper bed instead of the sofa, but part of her wanted to just let them be. Because this was _her _husband and _her _daughter, _her _family and for once they could be mistaken for a normal family. Not 3 trained assassins, not 3 S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, just a normal family.

And just this once, that was what Natasha wanted. So she padded over to them, brushing a few strands of hair that had fallen onto Brianna's face away and running her fingers gently through Clint's hair. His eyes open, the blue cloudy with tiredness. "Hey" he croaked smiling a little. "Hey" she whispered back as he lifted his other arm and let her cuddle into him. Her head rested on his chest and she could feel the scratch of his stubble as he pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead. She let out a sigh of contentment as she lay on the sofa with her husband and her daughter and felt her weariness take over her body.

So Clint Barton belonged 100% to Natasha Romanoff, except he also belonged 100% to their daughter. And that was the only person Natasha was willing to share him with.

* * *

_**Hello**_

_**So this just sort of popped into my head and I wrote it. I've never written Clintasha before so they might be a bit OOC but I hope you like it anyway.**_

_**Favourites and reviews are lovely (if you've got a moment) 3**_

_**Thank you and I hope you're having a lovely day x**_

_**~marshmallowpandaxox**_


End file.
